Samuel the Otter
Biography Samuel Bert Otter (born January 27th, 2003-05) is Sophie the Otter's male counterpart from Lake Hoohaw, Canada. He and his family live on the opposite side of the lake. He is voiced by Sean Giambrone in the English dub, and later by Max Charles (as the former hit puberty) and by Fushigi Yamada in the Japanese version. Appearance He has short spiky ebony black hair and thick eyebrows. He wears a bright yellow baseball cap with a blue S on it. He wears crimson red Lake Hoohaw converses. He lacks the glasses that his female counterpart has. Personality Before his reformation, his personality was very different from Sophie's. He used to be mischievous, paranoid, angry, rude, and acted as a bully and a villain to his genderbent counterpart and other team members. However, he sometimes had a good side even before the heel-face turn, which is the most commonly shown in 4 Otters vs. Evil Bobbalu Men. To get what he wanted, he used to throw tantrums and when that failed to work, he ended up scamming others to suit his wants. Regardless of the reformation, he is very unintelligent and tends to mess up orders his colleagues give him. For example, in Movie Mix-Up, he mistook a The Avengers pornographic parody film for Age of Ultron. After apologizing for the mistakes he has done in I'm So Sorry..., his good personality completely took over his bad behavior and became vastly kinder (although from time to time he can sometimes be a prankster, is still very cowardly, and still not as intelligent as Sophie). He also changes his interests to ones more suitable for his age, including E-rated games and appropriate live-action sitcoms. Quotes You hired a six-year old Japanese boy to be an assassin?! ~ Samuel on Toshio Samo Bishie... ~ Samuel on Another Giuseppe SHUT UP, AUTISTIC BITCH! ~ Samuel bullying his female counterpart Sophie I'm so sorry. Please forgive me...I didn't mean to do bad things, I just got my behavior passed down from my big brother Scott. ~ Samuel Otter's quote during his reformation into a hero. My team also features the smuggiest ghost soldier I have ever seen, seriously, what's this guy's problem anyway? ~ Samuel on Huizong/Hideki WHY THE FUCK AREN'T YOU RESPONDING TO ME?! WHY?! TELL ME ALREADY OR I WILL HAVE TO SCAM YOU! ~ Samuel yelling at Mei Cloud to the point where he threatens to scam her. So that's Huizong Zhungxi, huh? Bet he's popular with the lady ghosts ~ Samuel commenting on Huizong after meeting him for the first time. Stupid Cuong Thi! He never lets me go near his great-nieces and nephews! ~ Samuel on Cuong Thi forbidding him from touching the Vietnamese Cap Family vigintuplets. Family Tree *Father: Andrew Otter *Stepmother: Roberta Otter *Brother: Scott Otter *Aunt: Ernestine Otter *Uncle: Onyx Otter *Cousins: Peach, Bread, and Jammy In Supernanny Mysteries He appears as the culprit in the episode Oh, Snap!, who was behind snapping his female counterpart's tail with a mousetrap. Trivia *Unlike his female counterpart, he is shown to be obsessed with violent movies, games, TV shows, and web series including Call of Duty, Conker's Bad Fur Day, Grand Theft Auto, Paranormal Activity, The Walking Dead, Beavis and Butthead, Happy Tree Friends, and South Park. However, this is no longer the case after I'm So Sorry... *He hates family films and falls for violent adult films including Cool World, Cannibal Holocaust, Jack*** 1 and 2, and South Park: Bigger, Longer and Uncut. As a result, he loves movies that generally contain extreme violence, sexual scenes and explicit language. However, after his reformation, he begins to like family-oriented media. *His favorite animated villainess is Holli Would from Cool World. *He loves violence and gore in horror or exploitation films. *In 4 Otters vs. Evil Bobbalu Men, we learn that he is 28 minutes older than his female counterpart, being born at 11:59 AM while Sophie was born at 12:27 PM. *Prior to his reformation, he is similar to Walter Kangaroo from Adventures of the Little Koala because they both wear yellow hats, bully others, and have their idiotic moments, Scott from the Total Drama series because they are crafty and their names begin with the letter "S", Cy Sly from Ovide and the Gang because they are schemers and their plans backfire, and Eddy from Ed, Edd n' Eddy because they scam others, usually to no success. After he reformed, he has the same brain mixed with Blinky Bill from the Yoram Gross cartoon The Adventures of Blinky Bill. *He is nicknamed "Dumbass" or "Dummy" and "Samuel the Bitch" or "Samuel the Brute", by Huizong and Ri Dae-Jung. He is also nicknamed "Young Male Otter" by Irina. *He seems to have a strong hatred for disco music, claiming that it is "gay". *He had a pet piranha named Chomp, who died in the episode Demise of a Fish after biting Ri Min-Li's arm. Category:Animals Category:Genderbent Counterparts Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Villains Category:Former Villians Category:Characters turned to the Good Side Category:Culprits Category:People born in January Category:Otters Category:People born in 2003 Category:People born in 2004 Category:People born in 2005 Category:Bullies